


So That's It? It's Over?

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: angsty breakup fic because i like pain





	So That's It? It's Over?

They were drifting apart, and Shane knew it. He would say it was a long time coming, but that wasn’t exactly true. Over the course of the last year, Ryan and him were inseparable. He wasn’t ashamed to say that he was in love.

That all came crashing down when Ryan started to cancel dates. It wasn’t like him to cancel something without warning, so the first time it happened, Shane was confused. Then it happened again. And again. And again. 

The first time Shane confronted him about it, they got into a fight. They never fought before so even just arguing made Shane’s heart twist. 

The second time, Shane tried to gently pry to see if he could get an answer out of Ryan, but all he got was Ryan’s guarded stare and a short denial.

The third time was when it all came crashing down. 

“What the fuck is up with you?” Shane asked, frustration rising. 

“What does that mean?” Ryan retorted, glaring at Shane. 

“I mean when did we start drifting apart? You’re canceling dates and not telling me why. You’re going out more and not even talking to me unless I start a conversation.” 

Ryan didn’t say anything, just averted his eyes and sighed. 

“I just don’t think I can do this anymore,” he whispered. 

“So what? That’s it? It’s over? You won’t even tell me why!” Shane yelled, not letting himself believe what was happening.

“I just don’t feel it anymore ok?” Ryan yelled back. 

“That’s not a fucking answer!” Shane growled, his hands curling into a fist, knuckles white. 

“Yes Shane it is! I don’t owe you an answer to why I don’t feel what I used to feel anymore.” Ryan stood up and started pacing. 

“I think it’s best that you leave,” Shane whispered. 

“I think so too,” Ryan said, standing up straight. “I’ll get my stuff in the morning.”

Ryan grabbed his phone walked to the door.

“Goodbye Shane,” Ryan said before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my blog @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
